


skirt

by Fuusuke



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/pseuds/Fuusuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "The Flash, Any slash or femslash, clothes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "[The Flash, Any slash or femslash, clothes](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86820592#t86820592)" at [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com)@LJ.

"Isn't this skirt a little... short?"  
  
"No, it's not. And stop pulling it down!"  
  
Lisa puts her hands on Caitlin's and gently pushes them away, then fixes the skirt, pulling it back up.  
  
"I look ridiculous."  
  
"I say you look great, and I'm sure we all agree I have great taste. I mean, I'm dating you."  
  
"Well, in that case I'd say I have great taste as well."  
  
They grin and share a quick kiss before Caitlin looks back down at the skirt Lisa lent her.  
  
"This skirt is _really_ short, though."  
  
Lisa throws her hands up in the air.


End file.
